A New Selection
by sparklysparkle
Summary: Maxon and America are married but things have not changed much in Illea. This is the story of Maxon and America's children and the coming of another Selection. (CAUTION: May have spoilers from previous books) (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy this lovely new story! Leave reviews on how you think it's going! **

**Btw Just letting you know this is and will not lead off from my other story:) So get reading!:) **

* * *

**America's POV**

I close the door to my youngest son's bedroom and head back to my own room. I have three children. Prince Astin Cullen Schreave, Princess Aria Mae Schreave and my little Prince Brooks Kenneth Schreave. Their names, as peculiar as they may seem, suit them. It was not only Maxon and I choosing their names though, but countless advisors that determine if their name will suit who they are and their lifestyle.

Astin, for example, is my eldest son; therefore he will one day take the throne. Astin is of French origin for a 'strong, trustworthy leader'. Many advisors agreed to this and then chose the middle name, Cullen. I was shocked when they decided this because Cullen was certainly not what I intended for his middle name, but it means 'handsome' so of course it **must** be Cullen.

My next child, Aria, was different. Because girls aren't as important as boys, advisors were lenient towards her name. I loved the name Aria since I was young and thought it would suit her. Aria meaning 'pure, chaste and melodious', advisors were pleased with my choice. That didn't last long when I chose Mae for her middle name. They were horrified to know it means 'bitter' in some definitions. I didn't really care what they thought and ignored their accusations because Mae in fact means 'spring and kinswoman'.

Brooks means 'river'. It wasn't a bad name and Maxon found it cute, so we named him Brooks. Advisors eventually stepped in with his middle name Kenneth which means, 'handsome; born of fire; royal oath'.

It's not that I hate their names…anymore, it's the fact that I barely had a say in my own children's names that angers me so much.

My anger towards this has passed and searched for a much different topic. Astin is now 18 and the next Selection will be coming up after his next birthday.

I know I participated in the Selection and it turned out wonderful for me, but I want Astin to find love for himself without anyone interfering. That is why, the only way I agreed to the next Selection is if Astin and Astin alone chooses who he wants to leave or to stay. The advisors were hesitant, but eventually agreed.

I open the door to our suite and find Maxon leaning back on a chair near the balcony. He looks up at me and smiles. I walk towards him as he rises from the chair. He plants a soft kiss on my lips, one that always leaves me breathless.

"I'm surprised your back so early," I tell him. "Not enough meetings today?" I tease. He laughs lightly.

"Actually, I was in the middle of one meeting when I left," Maxon explains. I stare at him, jaw dropped in shock.

"You left?" I ask. "It mustn't be important then,"

"It was actually a meeting about the Selection. Some of advisors were complaining about your attitude towards it even though you were once in it." Maxon spoke matter-of-factly. "I assure you, those advisors were harshly scolded before I left the room."

"What…what did they say?" I ask, stunned.

"Oh nothing of important value, I stopped listening after 'I am quite curious and annoyed towards Queen America's attitude…'" He stared back searching my eyes for any sign of emotion. "Quite an inconsiderate man I might say,"

I took a step closer resting my hands on his chest.

"And…" I start. "What did _you_ say?" A cunning smile creeps on his face.

"I said that Queen America was a beautiful, caring, devoted, perfect mother and wife who simply wants the best for her children and that you should be grateful enough to serve her."

"You didn't really say that," I smile.

"It was something along those lines," Maxon says. He grabs my hand and pulls me along to the open balcony doors. We step out into the chilly Angeles air.

Placing my arms along the railing and staring out into the sky, Maxon wraps his hand around my waist and pulls me into his warm body.

I think of Astin and how he could be feeling towards the Selection. Will he hate us forever for putting him through this? How do Aria and Brooks feel? Are they mad as well or are they jealous?

Sensing my thoughts, Maxon holds me tighter.

"Everything will be fine," he whispers. I spin slightly to look him in the eyes.

"How do you know? What if Astin hates us or he chooses some-"

"It turned out great for me didn't it?" Maxon interrupts.

"But Astin isn't you!" I protest.

"Yes, but he is a lot like me," he soothes. "He is charming, witty, a gentleman and he has fantastic sense of taste…just like me!" Maxon beams and I manage a laugh. "Don't worry, America," he whispers in my ear again and I nod.

For a few moments everything is silent except for the rush of the cool wind.

"How did you feel during the Selection, Maxon?" I ask softly, remembering back to the day when they first announced the 35 Selected during my participation. I was sitting around my family with popcorn and the sight of Maxon on screen. He was, and still is, very handsome, but I hadn't any feelings towards him then.

I heard Maxon sigh before answering my question.

"I was nervous, anxious, unfocused. I tried to stay positive, but up until the very last moment when I met you…I was a total mess," Maxon looked down shaking his head. "But I know Astin won't be like that. He inherited your stubbornness and confidence, he will be just fine."

I smile and nod at his reassurance.

"Come on," he whispers one last time. "Lets get some sleep." I nod and head back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Astin's POV**

I had a restless night. The past few nights have been similar. I know what's going on, I'm not stupid. The next Selection is coming up straight after my next birthday…next month. Mom and Dad have already had tons of meetings already about it. I hate so much fuss and commotion focused around me. The whole nation is going to watch me fall in love. I honestly don't think I will be able to handle it. I have no idea how dad did it, and how he met someone as perfect as mom.

"Wake up Astin!" I hear my sister Aria yell from outside my bed sheets. She let herself into my room as she usually does. I let out an agitated moan before removing the sheets.

There is my sixteen-year-old sister Aria, wearing one of her day dresses and her red locks glowing from the sun that has suddenly appeared.

"Hello sleeping beauty," she smiles. I sit up and rub my eyes.

"What's the rush?" I ask, squinting.

"Mom and Dad have a surprise for us!" Aria squeals. "Come on! They're not telling us until your up! We're all waiting on you!" With that she skips out the room humming one of her favorite songs with her harmonious voice.

I sludge out of bed and don't bother ringing my servants. I shower quickly and dress nice, but casually before heading down into the dining hall with the rest of my family.

"There he is!" My dad bellows just at the sight of me and I instantly smile.

There they are. My family is sitting around the long table eating breakfast. They all look so excited, like they are about to jump out of their seats.

"Sit down darling," Mom says sweetly. I take a seat next to my dad at the head of the table and the servants begin to place meals in front of me.

"So!" Aria exclaims. "What's the big news?" Her red locks bouncing with her excited body.

Mom glances at Dad and they give each other mischievous smiles.

"Tell us!" Brooks complains, his seven-year-old impatience clearly showing.

"Calm down, calm down!" Dad laughs. "Ok, America…go on. Tell them."

"Oh my gosh! Are you having another baby?" Aria asks. Mom and Dad stare back with embarrassed faces but shake them off quickly.

"No, Aria," Mom smiles. "My family is coming to visit!" Mom looks more excited than I have ever seen her. She really cares for her family. We all cheer out in pleasure. We always enjoy their visits.

"Yes!" Brooks exclaims. "Uncle Gerard can teach me some more soccer skills!"

"I wouldn't hold your breath, Brooks," Mom says. "He might have his hands full with his new wife and baby." Brooks pouts with a heavy sigh.

"And Aunt May can help me with my drawing!" Aria exclaims.

"Is Aunt Kenna and Uncle James and their kids coming this time?" I ask my mom. She shakes her head, sadly. I think she really misses them.

"No, they are holidaying in Sumner," Mom sighs.

"What about Kota?" Father blurts out but instantly wishes he could swallow those words. Mom gives him the deadliest glare, but it's too late.

"Who's Kota?" Brooks ask and you can see the curiosity on Aria's face. I also am curious to who Kota is.

We all stare at our parents with intense inquisitiveness.

"Aria, would you please go play us a song," Mom calmly says. She usually does this when she is overwhelmed. If she cannot play herself, she makes Aria play the piano for her.

"Yes, mom," she rises slowly, still cautiously eyeing our parents, while walking over to the piano and playing a song.

Mom sighs again before saying,

"We have lots to tell you all," Aria slows down the song so she can listen to what mom says. "And I think your all old enough, now." She looks at dad. "We will tell you all tonight."

"So a bedtime story?" Brooks asks.

"Yes, a bedtime story." Mom smiles.

Aria ends the song just in time for a soldier to enter.

"Your majesty, you are needed urgently." The soldier says after bowing. Dad sighs and rises. He walks over to mom and plants a kiss on her cheek before he leaves with the soldier.

Eventually we all leave the room with the only hope to know more about our family tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maxon's POV**

_I can't believe I said that!_ I think to myself as I leave the room with the guard. America will no doubt have a huge fit over it once I see her again.

"What is it?" I ask the guard.

"Honestly, your majesty, I have only been asked to summon you," the guard replies.

We rush down the hall and up a few flights of stairs into a meeting room. Opening the door, the lights are blazing with numerous men in suits fiddling with notes or making phone calls. They all stand once I enter.

"Your majesty," Phil, my main advisor announces. I take a seat at the head of the table.

"What is the emergency?" I wonder out loud.

"Your majesty, there are many suggestions that…that…"

"That what?"

"That the Elite from your Selection should visit the palace," Phil says hesitantly.

"What?" I exclaim.

"Well the public really want to see your reunion and many people think that it would be good encouragement for Astin,"

"Yes it's fantastic that I'm still in touch with my previous girlfriends after I am married with kids? What a wonderful example towards Astin!" I yell.

"Your majesty, it is highly suggested that we do so!" Another advisor explains. "It won't only please the people but will be great publicity for the Royal Family."

I turn around and shake my head, considering the variables. It would gain publicity, but I'm sure that the new Selection is stirring enough publicity. However, I am also curious as to how the Elite turned out, it would only be courteous to again welcome them into the palace. I should probably talk it over with America; I'm not sure how she would feel about this.

"Your Majesty?" Phil questions.

"I need some time to think this over. Please excuse me." I say and leave the room.

I can't see any of my children or America in sight so I decide to head into my office and organize…something!

I walk in the huge double doors, flashing back to when I was summoned here by my own father, trembling, scared. For every time I was sure he would cane me. I would never treat my children the way he did me.

I take a seat in the big leather chair and open a file of papers. The file reads, 'Selection Applications: Carolina'. Carolina is America's hometown. I wonder if she would know any of the girls entering or their parents. I close the document and wait to go over it with America or some advisors.

Suddenly a knock came to the door.

"Come in," I say, loudly. The doorknob twists and I so hope it to be America, although she would probably lash out at me for mentioning Kota.

But instead it's Astin. His usually combed blonde curls a messy wreck and his blue eyes filled with worry. I rise at the sight of my troubled son.

"Astin," I say cautiously. "What is the matter?"

_Pull yourself together! _The voice-no my father's voice says at the back of my head. This is surely what he would have said to me given the circumstance.

"I…I…I just don't know what to do!" He falls back into the chair across from my desk and sighs. "How am I supposed to do this? I don't remember agreeing to it!" Astin runs his hands warily through his curls.

"Astin, I know you're probably nervous about the Selection. Your mother and I did everything we could to try and stop it, but unfortunately it is apart of Illea law and tradition. But you may find the love of your life this way!" I try to point out the positives, but he shakes them off- just like his mother.

"But what if I don't? How embarrassing!" Astin sighs again. "Why can't I be normal?" He shouts before leaving and slamming the door.

I lean down and rest my head on the desk.

"I have been wondering the same thing for years." I say to myself.

Without any knock of sign of entry, someone opens the door.

"What was that all about?" America bursts in, in a better mood than I thought. "Why was Astin so upset?"

"Did you really have to ask why?" I ask, looking up at her.

"Oh," she makes her way next to me and starts rubbing my back. She must've forgotten my mistake at breakfast. I wrap my hands around her waist and she settles onto my lap.

"I just wished they'd see how much we do for them." I say and look down again. "If they knew how my father treated me I-" I shake my head and she wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me.

"Don't even think about that," America soothes. "It is all lost and forgotten in the past." She lifts my head up, forcing me to look at her as she starts to rub my forehead.

"What are you doing?" I ask. A cheeky smile settles on her face.

"I'm erasing that memory."

"But America, you can't erase history." I smile back.

"We can try, besides who would know beside you and me?" We both laugh at the memory when we first kissed, but not long before I plant a gentle kiss on her lips.

I don't know how many times we have kissed during our marriage, but each time it makes me fall in love with her all over again.

I decide this is a good time to apologize.

"America," I say and pull back from our kiss.

"Mm?" She asks cuddling in closer to my chest.

"I'm sorry for mentioning Kota." I look into her eyes and prepare for the worst. It looks like she is about to yell, but she takes a deep breath and calms herself.

"It was going to come up anyway," she says. "It's best we tell them now better than later." I nod.

I remember Kota. America had allowed him to stay at the palace for a while after we were married. She never let him stay after that. I don't like to think about it and America doesn't either, so I try to change the topic.

"Do you want to look over some of the applications from Carolina?" I ask.

"The Selection applications?" America asks excitedly and I nod in reply. "Yes!"

I pull out the file of applications and open it. On the front page is a 16-year-old brunette named Cara. She is exceptionally pretty, and very thin. America starts flipping through and starts exclaiming different things.

"Oh my gosh that's Fiona's daughter!"

"My mom was friends with that girls grandma."

"Aww, Breanna's daughter is so cute. I wonder who she married."

But at one point she gasps and freezes.

"What?" I ask.

She snatches the next application and walks away to examine it.

"What's the matter America? Ames?"

But she doesn't reply, although it looks like she is about to faint or burst into tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**America's POV**

I grab the document so I can see it closely.

"Oh my gosh…" I say.

"What America?" Maxon asks.

"No…No!" I start to breath heavily and I can feel tears in my eyes.

On the paper is a picture of a pretty young girl smiling brightly. The girl's dark hair and bright green eyes look all too familiar. It becomes clearer when I see her name.

Valerie Ledger.

I start to list the possibilities. It might be Aspen's daughter, but there is also another chance it could be Aspen's sisters.

Yes it must be! They are beautiful girls and would no doubt have gotten married. So I settle it as Aspen's sisters daughters, not Aspen's. That is until I see her family members.

Father: Mr. Aspen Ledger

Caste: 2

Job: Former Palace Soldier

I can't even look at who he has married because I throw the application to the floor and run out of Maxon's office.

I can hear Maxon calling my name as I run through the hall, but I ignore it and run to wherever I am going.

Where am I going?

My feet take me down the last flight of stairs and out into the gardens. I'm surprised I can still run this fast.

I slow down as I reach the bench in the gardens and don't even bother sitting on it. I land on the ground and rest my arms on the bench and lay my head down in it.

I know Maxon will be here soon. And I know he will comfort me. I also know he would have looked at the application and understand why I am so upset.

I had told Maxon about Aspen before we were married.

"Officer Ledger, he has to go." I had said.

"What? But why?" Maxon asked.

"Do you remember my boyfriend from home?" Maxon nodded and I was pretty sure he knew what was coming next. "Officer Ledger was-is him." I had looked away, embarrassed.

I think Maxon was trying to hide his anger and I was pretty sure I had ruined our relationship.

Maxon asked many questions and we worked it all out, slowly. He let Aspen return home and then we were married, and pretended it never happened.

"America," Maxon was here now, back in reality. "America, we don't have to select her." He said. I looked up and shook my head.

"No, it's not up to me. And I don't want to get involved in Astin's love life. She could be the love of his life, or maybe she won't. But she has just as much a choice as everyone else." Maxon rubbed my back and nodded. Although I secretly hoped no one would select her.

"I'm proud of you." He said before kissing my forehead.

We stay there for a while, just holding each other when it is clearly dinnertime. I cannot face my kids just yet so I take it in my bedroom so I can prepare for 'story time' tonight.

After I had eaten and was looking out my window a knock came to my door.

"America?" Maxon poked his head in. "The kids are ready." I smiled as brightly as I could and followed him to Astin's room where they were all sitting.

Astin was sitting back in one of his chairs in the corner, Aria was sitting ladylike on the end of the bed and Brooks had made himself comfortable under Astin's covers.

Maxon took a seat in a chair opposite Astin and I decided to sit on the bed.

"Ok kiddos!" I say. "Once upon a time I lived in Carolina, Illea. I had four siblings. Kota, Kenna, May and Gerard. We lived a harsh life, but managed. Kota was an artist and he had a big break on one of his sculptures and left us in hope to move up the castes. All the money he earned he kept and didn't share with his suffering family, but once I was chosen for the Selection, he suddenly came to wish me off. He wanted me to suggest his sculptures to the Royal family.

Once I won and married Maxon, he had come to celebrate the wedding and weaseled his way into staying in the palace for weeks. But while he was staying he kept taking things. He was very…sneaky. Kota was always found snooping around unauthorized rooms and sometimes taking things. Once, someone caught him trying on your dad's crown."

All of my kids gasped at once. They each had a crown or tiara and were told by us to keep them very safe, as they were _very_ valuable.

"Anyway, another thing he did was leave his artwork around the place. Unknown sculptures were left in every room for everyone to see and everyone knew they were Kota's." I sighed. "He was getting out of control."

"Not only that," Maxon interrupted. "Kota continuously asked your mom for money and goods. He was very greedy."

I look around the room at my kids, searching for their reactions.

Astin had his eyebrows furrowed in anger and concentration, Aria was looking intensely with shock, but Brooks however, looked a little confused.

"Kota used to be my brother, my friend, someone I trusted. But as soon as he had his big break it was like I didn't know who he was anymore. It had to stop at one of Maxon's birthday parties." I said.

"Oh yes, I remember," Maxon said.

"Your father had opened one present from the royals in Italy." I continued. "It was a wolf made out of glass. A wolf is a very symbolic creature for Italians and your father loved it." I glanced at Maxon who nodded in agreement. "But soon after it was opened it was found missing."

All three kids gasped in shock.

"Soldiers searched the palace and eventually found it. In-"

"Kota's room?" Astin interrupted. I nodded solemnly.

"So that's why we don't like to talk about him. Okay kids? And I'm sure my other siblings don't like to either, so when they come…"

"We don't mention it." Aria finished and I nodded.

"Yes, no get to bed you lot." Maxon said, rising.

I kissed them all goodnight and then followed Aria and Brooks out of Astin's room. We walked them to their rooms and left back into our room.

"America," Maxon said as soon as he closed the door. "There's something I need to talk to you about."


	5. Chapter 5

America's POV

"Sure Maxon." I answer him and watch him sit down in a chair. I walk over and set myself down into his lap. "Go ahead, I'm all ears."

Maxon seemed a bit hesitant to tell me and I suppose he was thinking on how to start. Oh my Maxon, always thought things through perfectly.

"Well," he started. "I had a meeting with the publicists and other advisors today…"

"Did they insult me again?" I wondered jokingly.

"No," he smiled. "No, but they did bring up a very interesting proposal." Maxon continued.

"And what was the proposal?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Well," Maxon thought it through again. "They suggested a reunion with the Elite from my Selection." He quickly looked up to see me expression. And by the way he held me tighter and rubbed my back I knew I must've looked awful.

What? Bring the Elite back into the palace? Are they crazy?

"Are they crazy?" I said my last thought out loud.

"I had the same reaction America, but they gave some very persuasive points!" Maxon replied.

"They're advisors, its they're job to be persuasive!" I stood from his lap, but he grabbed my wrist, encouraging for me to sit again.

"Think of it this way… It's good for publicity…" I snorted. "The people will enjoy it and aren't you curious as to how they are going?"

I considered these. They were all fairly good points. I was curious as to how they ended up, too. Besides, I am the queen, why should I be worried?

"Fine." I finished. Maxon seemed shocked by my answer and I sat back down on his lap. "But not for long." He nodded.

"They've already decided the dates."

"Really?" He nodded again. "When?" Maxon once more hesitated.

"The weekend after your family visits…" Maxon said and hugged me tight so I wouldn't storm off.

That was going to be a busy week.


	6. Chapter 6

Aria's POV

Well Mom and Dad are fussing over Astin as usual. The Selection, his birthday. Astin hasn't been himself lately. I think he is terribly nervous. It's understandable, though. I would be nervous too, and probably angry because I _have_ to do it. I cannot find love by myself.

I wonder if I will have the chance to find love on my own, or if I will have to go through a Selection, or if I will have to be married off to some foreign man I don't even know, just to tie up relations in that country.

I'm walking down the stairs, thinking this over when I bump into a guard. The guard is so strong he knocks me to the floor and I land on my bottom, quite flustered. OOF!

"Oh, your majesty! Are you alright?" The guard says and sweeps me up. "I will take you to the hospital wing!" And he's about to bring me down the stairs when I stop him.

"No sir, I'm quite alright. If you'd just put me down I'm sure I'll be fine." I explain.

"Oh of course," he sets me down slowly. He then grabs my hand so I can walk.

"I'm fine Officer…uh…" I look at his badge. "Robinson. Thank you Officer Robinson, but I'm fine." And I turn to walk away.

"Your majesty!" Officer Robinson calls. I turn back and see he is holding my purse. As I look at the purse I can finally get a good look of his face. He looks fairly old with some wrinkles, but has a knowing and comforting smile. I walk back and grab my purse.

"Thank you, Officer. Have a nice day!" I say brightly and walk off for good.

I've reached my bedroom door when I see mom walking down the hall. I decide to walk over and meet her halfway.

"Hi Mom!" I say cheerfully, although I am still in pain from my encounter before.

"Hello, sweetie. How are you? All ready for The Report tonight?" Mom asks, ever so gracefully. I don't know how she does it. She is so graceful and ladylike sometimes, but then so goofy.

I nod. "Yes. But I'm quite hungry, I hope the program doesn't last long." I see Mom tense up a bit as she looks for an answer.

"They always run long sweetie." She finally says, relaxing a bit. I giggle lightly.

"So do you want to play piano for me, and I will sing along?" I ask hopefully. I haven't been able to spend much time with her recently.

"Aria," she sighs. "I was just about to see your father and discuss some things. Maybe tomorrow darling." Mom says and kisses my cheek before heading off.

So I'm back in my room, too disappointed to play or sing. I just lie on my bed. I wonder what it's like for normal people. I wonder what Officer Robinson's family usually does, what they do when he's away. I wonder if he has a daughter my age, at a school, with friends, maybe even a boyfriend. I sit upright, abruptly. It has suddenly occurred to me that I am 16 and have never had a boyfriend, not even a real friend. I sigh as I lie back down. My life is caged. My life is annoying; sure it comes with brilliant privileges, but never have I had the chance to be a normal girl living in Illea.

Suddenly my palace is a cage; a trap. Like a mouse being drawn in by the cheese, I am not drawn in, but pushed in.

Not in a million years would anyone let the Princess of Illea leave the palace grounds. It is far too dangerous. Far too real. For she will not be able to handle real life.

"Yes I can!" I say to the air, defending myself from my own thoughts. My mother, I know, has not told me everything about her previous life, her life before the Selection. But I do know she was a five. She was poor. She was normal. And she handled it. So why couldn't I?


End file.
